ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole
Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole is the thirty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series. It is a parody of Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes 63 and 64. Weevil Underwood arranges to have a fanboy to help him cheat in a Duel against Joey Wheeler. Summary Intro Joey is surprised that Mai has already aquired 4 Locator Cards, suspecting that she slept with Kaiba to get them. Meanwhile Marik watches over Yugi, through his puppet Steve the Mime as he soliloquizes, talking about how he will use Steve to defeat Yugi and take over the world. He gets distracted by a bird that lands on Steve's shoulder. He begins to admire how cute it is, before realizing he's after being distracted. He then plans to enslave all birds in his new world and call this one "Mr. Tweetums". He tries to dismiss Mr. Tweetums, to allow him to continue to stalk his nemesis. The fanboy A fanboy approachs Joey calling him by his Japanese name, "Jonouchi" and asking for an autograph. Joey is unfamiliar with his Japanese name and thinks the fanboy has got the wrong guy. The fanboy continues to speak using honorifics and Japanese phrases, while stating that he doesn't watch the dubbed version. Confused, Joey takes the paper and signs it hoping it will make the boy leave. Joey shows him the autograph, signed "Joey Wheeler". The fanboy continues to insist that his name is Jonouchi and asks if he can glomp him. A bit grossed out, Joey lets him hold his Duel Disk, if he promises not to touch him. Joey begins to tell the boy how a Duel Disk is like a woman, however the fanboy runs off with the Duel Disk. Tristan, Téa and Grandpa spot the boy running away with Joey's Duel Disk. Tristan leaps down a flight of stairs, seizing the boy. Joey thanks Tristan, but declines his offer to break the fanboy's neck for now. The gang let the boy sit down and listen to him explain his behavior; He got sick of writing horrible fan fiction, so he wanted to find other ways of ruining his favorite show for everybody else. Tristan calls the Japanese phrases he uses a "crazy alien language" and suggests they break his neck again. Joey doesn't understand why he had to steal his Duel Disk. The fanboy tells them that someone else put him up to it. He describes this person as having blue hair and wears glasses. Joey, Téa and Tristan all immediatly suspect Milhouse. Joey believes the boy, despite pointing out how absurd it is to trust him. The fanboy meets up with Weevil and tells him he put the card in Joey's Deck as ordered. Weevil had promised him a rare card in exchange for this and hands him "Enchanting Mermaid". The boy is unable to see the card, as it's been blurred by pixles. Weevil explains that that's because he gave him the uncensored version and that you can see her boobs. Weevil sprays the boy with some silly string before leaving. At the hospital At the hospital the nurse asks Serenity to let them know if she sees a little boy. He's recovering from a seizure after watching an episode of Pokémon and is now convinced that he is Ash Ketchum. Serenity points out how the series has already made many Pokémon references, but the nurse insists that this time it is relevant. The nurse leaves to practise being unsympathetic towards sick patients. Serenity wonders if her blindness will enhance her other senses and an inexplicable attraction to Jennifer Garner. The boy the nurse was talking about appears, accompanied by Pokémon theme music. He introduces himself as Ash. He drives Serenity crazy, as he continues to make Pokémon references and asks her if she's Misty. Serenity answers that she isn't. Instead the boy calls her Pikachu and says that they must beat Team Rocket. The Duel Joey meets up with Weevil to get back at him for making the "fanboy" steal his Duel Disk. Weevil plans to get revenge, but Joey points out Yugi is the one who beat him in season 1. Although Weevil doesn't think he's even met Joey before, he's convinced that he hates him and insists that they duel. Weevil summons "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth", to which Grandpa notes "That's one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters". Joey Summons "Swordsman of Landstar", to which Grandpa makes the same comment. Weevil activates the Magic Card "Caramelldansen", which would force Joey's monsters to dance uncontrollable to crappy Japanese pop music, but Joey Summons "Jinzo", who can negate the effects of internet clichés. The "Parasite Paracide", Weevil snuck into Joey's Deck is Summoned, turning all his monsters into Insects. As the parasite begins to infest Joey's monsters, he says it's like David Cronenberg's remake of The Fly, but it isn't happening to Jeff Goldblum, so it's not as repulsive. Grandpa then says Jeff Goldblum is one of the most powerful cards in all of Duel Monsters. Joey reminds everyone how Kaiba said the tournament was going to adhere to the rules, meaning Weevil should be disqualified. Téa tells him to face it; Kaiba hates him more than George Lucas hates Star Wars and he's problably just laughing at Joey. Meanwhile at KaibaCorp, Kaiba was laughing. Weevil Summons "Insect Queen", which Grandpa begins to make the same comment for the fourth time, but is cut off by everyone telling him to shut up. Back at the hospital Serenity asks the boy, who thinks he's Ash, if Joey is winning his Duel. The boy continues to call Serenity Misty and make Pokémon references about how she was freaked out by the Pokémon. To quieten him down, Serenity tells him the nurse says he has cancer. The boy asks if that's a new Pokémon that can't be found in the Johto region. Serenity replies, "no it's cancer". The Duel Ends Weevil's "Insect Queen" proceeds to eat Joey's monsters and turn them into smooze. Joey then uses a can of bug spray to defeat Weevil. As a lesson, Joey tells Weevil that minor characters from season 1 stand no chance in this tournament and says that he's going to take them out one at a time. Weevil asks him if he'd like to see his bunghole. Afterwhich Joey lets Tristan break his neck, Tristan breaks Weevil's neck using his mind from a distance. Video 52UUy1Q8QhM Transcript Cultural References * The title of the episode Perfectly Ultimate Bunghole is a reference to to Beavis and Butt-head. Beavis, who Weevil is based on in this series, often uses the term bunghole when high on caffeine, under his alter ego, the Great Cornholio. * And Now for Something Completely Different was a spin-off of the popular series Monty Python's Flying Circus. The title was the catchphrase of the show. * Based on the fanboy's description of Weevil Underwood, Téa, Tristan and Joey think he is refering to the Simpsons character Milhouse Van Houten. * At the hospital, Doctor Stiles, who is a character from Trauma Center, is called to report to the infirmary. * The reason why LittleKuriboh probably made the hospital boy think he was Ash is because in the dubbed series, he was voiced by the same voice actor who dubbed Ash. * The boy at the hospital suffering a seizure after watching Pokémon is a reference to the Pokémon episode Computer Soldier Porygon, which was banned worldwide after its initial airing in Japan caused a reported 685 viewers to be hospitalized after suffering seizures and similar problems. * Serenity wondering if her blindness will give her super powers is a reference to the superhero Daredevil, who got his powers that way. She also wonders if it will give her an inexplicable attraction to Jennifer Garner, who is the actress who played Elektra, Daredevil's love interest, in the film Daredevil. * The boy at the hospital mentions many Pokémon characters including Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Team Rocket. * Weevil's card "Caramelldansen" is based on the dance track Caramelldansen, which became an internet phenomenon, often played in GIF animations accompanied by dancing anime girls. Although Weevil calls it Japanese pop music, the track is Swedish. * "Insect Queen" was turning Joey's monsters into smooze after it ate them. Smooze is a purple lava that appeared in My Little Pony. 31